


Guardsman Battle: The Sergeant Dies

by imbirb



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, exterminatus time, some sort of revolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbirb/pseuds/imbirb
Summary: This is kinda just a short skit from a while ago I wrote to test my writing muscles. I'm low on published content so I decided to upload it. I guess I really ought to work on trying to make them a bit longer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Guardsman Battle: The Sergeant Dies

The squad of guardsmen spread out through the open cargo warehouse, about the area of a large house and the height of an apartment building, checking crates and moving towards the warehouse door on the opposite side.

Suddenly, the door rose and an absolutely massive servitor with a heavy stubber wrapped in belts of ammo walked through it.

The squad froze for a second, then immediately dodged into cover as the servitor opened fire.  
MC ducked behind a row of metal crates to avoid the hail of stubber fire sparking off all around the warehouse floor. 

“Heavy Gun servitor pinning me down by the warehouse door!” she screamed over the comm channel.”

Despite the extreme obviousness of that statement, laz-fire from their teammates started to pour down from the abundant cover spread out throughout the warehouse.

“Hold on, I can’t get a good shot from here.” said Johanna. Johanna got up from their sniping position on the rooftop adjacent to the 6 story building and ran across the roof to the edge.

They leaped off of the edge and activated their jump pack long enough to clear the distance to the next rooftop. 

Back inside the warehouse, the gun servitor was joined by a squad of Arbites in pitch-black ceramite armour armed with shock mauls and combat shotguns. 

“Son of a- ARBITES!” screamed one of the guardsmen. 

A long-laz bolt put down the cargo servitor spraying fire at them as the squad of Arbites charged forwards with weapons drawn. 

“FALL BACK! WE NEED BACKUP TO SECTOR 2 ON WARE STREET” screamed the NCO.

Falled back, the guardsmen followed, with shot plinking all around them. John got hit with a pellet in the back of his flak armor, and stumbled for a second before ducking down and running faster. 

The disorderly retreat was slowed down by the haphazardly placed crates that had provided far more useful cover a few moments before, while the Arbites simply tossed any in their way aside while the ones with shotguns kept up a steady barrage of shot.

Despite Johanna’s best attempts, full ceramite armour is quite resistant to laz-fire. With time and in sufficient quantity, laz fire can overcome nearly any creature or material, but with them closing rapidly with shotguns and shock mauls, neither of those were available. 

A second gun servitor turning a street corner soon forced them away from the edge of the rooftop anyways.

Down in the warehouse, one of the arbites scored a lucky hit, and the NCO caught an unlucky burst of shot through the neck. The last of the squad panicked and broke cover, running through the warehouse door. Somebody hit the close button for the warehouse shutters and they all started retreating back to the perimeter, leaving Johanna behind.


End file.
